Problemas Femeninos
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor,Una serie de objetos femeninos llegan a manos de nuestra protagonista, Nanami, que empezara a usar de una manera o de otra. La mayoría gracias a sus amigas. Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe y en el resto de familiares, ¿Que es un brillo labial? ¿Y ese vestido? ¿Necesita unas orejeras para verse linda? Tomoe X Nanami
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Brillo Labial?

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Primer capitulo: Brillo de labios**

* * *

El colegio era sin duda un lugar ruidoso, lleno de chillidos estridentes, olor a libros nuevos, material escolar, carreras por los pasillos, nervios, risas y conversaciones de distintos temas triviales que casi nunca tenían que ver con las notas o los exámenes.

Y entre todos esos ruidos y problemas mañaneros se encontraba Nanami, rodeada por ambos lados por sus amigas Kei y Ami quienes estaban muy felices por la nueva, programada salida que iban a tener después de clases. En exactamente 30 odiosos y largos minutos.  
Nanami no estaba tan emocionada como ellas, no le había informado de aquella repentina salida a su familiar y por el sudor que se acumulaba en su espalda, algo le decía que estaba siendo blanco de la mortífera mirada de Tomoe. Tembló, expectante. ¿Que escusa le iba a dar a su pesado, dictatorial y sexy familiar para poder pasar la tarde fuera? Tomoe era muy claro en ello, después de clases de vuelta al templo.  
Sí, claro...

* * *

La clase siguió, con sus esquemas, normas, deberes y demás cosas hasta que, para alivio de alumnos e inclusive profesor, la campana sonó, creando a continuación un estridente ruido de sillas corriéndose, pies apurados y material siendo brutalmente apilado en las carteras; cosa que aprovecho la diosa de la tierra para agarrar a sus amigas de los brazos y salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la escuela para su tarde de compras.

Obviamente se acordó de dejar una nota informativa en el casillero de los zapatos de su familiar.  
Este, cuando llego, ya algo irritado por la desaparición de la joven, hizo cenizas la nota con su fuego fatuo en cuanto leyó las escasas palabras que su maestra le había dejado. "Tomoe, voy a salir con mis amigas un rato. Tu puedes volver al templo. Compra algunas peras para comer a la cena. Nanami"  
Ridículo, ¿Otra vez iba de compras a la ciudad? ¿Es que acaso le hacia falta alguna cosa? Que complicados eran los humanos...!¿Y como que comprase más peras?¡

-¿Que pasa, Kitsune? ¿Te han dejado solito?-Se burló Kurama, quien sonreía por lo realmente ridículo que se estaba viendo el familiar en aquellos instantes. Si no conociese bien al demonio zorro que tenia delante con aquellos ridículos pantalones oscuros que apretaba firmemente su mochila con sus largos dedos, diría que estaba perdiendo los nervios. Y eso podría descubrir su secreto así como su monisímo aspecto de zorro.

Tomoe le lanzo una pequeña e "inofensiva" bola de fuego fatuo y entre murmullos, seguramente recriminado el poco decente comportamiento de su señora, partió hacia su hogar, el templo Mikage.  
Mientras caminaba, intentando ignorar a todo aquel que pasase por su lado y todo aquel bullicio de la ciudad, maquinaba algo realmente doloroso para cuando la joven decidiera que era hora de regresar al templo. ¿Quizá debiera ponerle sus queridas setas en cada uno de sus platillos? ¿O romper en pequeños pedacitos el póster autografiado de ese estúpido cuervo que había colocado en su cuarto?

Sonrió ante las expectativas.

* * *

Mientras, ajena a todo aquello, se encontraba Nanami, quien había sido arrastrada ya a tres tiendas de ropa, las cuales tenían la última moda entre las adolescentes, desde diminutas camisetas que enseñaban el ombligo, vestidos que cubrían lo justo, pantalones de colores imposibles y todo tipo de zapatos.  
Kei polulaba por todos los espacios en busca de gangas a buen precio, más rezagadas, Ami y Nanami la observaban algo avergonzadas y también miraban alguna cosa.  
Kei le mostró a la diosa de la tierra un diminuto vestido de manga corta, de corte recto y pomposo en la parte de abajo, de un bonito color caoba. Pequeñas manchas, casi como puntos de color amarillo claro hacían de decoración, al voltearlo en la percha se veía que la espalda iba descubierta y se ataba en el cuello con unos lazos y en la cintura también con un lazo mucho más grueso. En la parte de abajo, tenia un pequeño volante que creaban sinuosas formas hasta llegar a la cintura, que era entallada, marcando el pecho.

-Momozono, llévate este-Dijo pasándoselo a Nanami, quien la miro incrédula y por poco no lo deja caer al suelo.

-!Es demasiado atrevido¡ !No, no, no puedo llevarlo¡

-Lo comprarás, esta rebajado y es una monada-Debatió, mostrandole un ostentoso cartel donde aparecía la rebaja y haciendo omiso a las quejas de la chica le paso algún otro vestido a Ami.  
Nanami observo la tela entre sus manos, quizá Kei tenia razón y podía comprarlo. Se acercaba el verano, era una buena estación. Se sonrojo. ¿Que pensaría Tomoe al verla usando aquel vestido tan revelador? ¿Le diría algo?

* * *

Las chicas se tomaron un descanso, media hora después de haber pagado los vestidos, bastante bien de precio, y de ver dos o tres tiendas más, se permitieron descansar junto a un puesto de batidos, donde les sirvieron tres ricos refrescos helados para combatir el cansancio.  
Conversaron sobre diversos temas, cosas inocentes sin sentido que Nanami no entendía como siempre acaban terminado en alguna pregunta sobre ella y Tomoe. Kei se divertía de lo lindo preguntando mientras atendía a los mensajitos de amor que su nuevo le enviaba al móvil.  
Ami, mas comprensiva del dolor emocional que era responder a las preguntas subiditas de tono de la mayor, intentaba desviar el tema para otro diferente pero ella también fue victima de la lengua viperina de la joven quien sonriente, señalándola con el móvil la lleno de preguntas sobre el cantante pelirrojo de ojos oscuros.  
La charla termino, Nanami y Ami suspiraron aliviadas, sus corazones intentando reponerse de la actividad cardíaca anterior. Entonces comenzó otro deambular por más tiendas, más boutiques, zapaterías...hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puesto donde les ofrecieron unos nuevos modelos de barras de labios y labiales de sabores que hicieron brillar los ojos de la pelirosada.  
Las tres se acercaron gracias a la insistencia de Ami.

-¿Labial? Nunca he usado de eso...-Murmuro Nanami, dudosa, mirando los modelos, las formas, los colores brillantes y atrellentes...

-Momozono...me decepcionas...-Se lamentó, irónicamente, Kei mirándola con ojos inquisidores-Sabía que tenías pocas armas de mujer pero esto...¿Como pretendes conquistar a Mikage sin usar un seductor labial?

-Kei-chan, tampoco es necesario un labial...-Dijo inocente Ami

-¿Que no es necesario? ¿Y cuando llegue el momento del beso? A los chicos les gusta que la chica use labial

-¿B-B-E-S-O?-Tartamudearon Ami y Nanami, esta ultima recordando los besos "contrato" que había tenido con el personaje/objeto de su discusión. Tomoe nunca había hablado de labial. !Por dios, era un kitsune¡ ¿Que iba a saber él de labiales o gloss de labios?

-Yo creo que a Momozono le va más el gloss de sabor-Razonó Kei pasando la mirada de los modelos expuestos a su lado para posarla de nuevo en Nanami-¿Que sabor te gusta más?

-Mmm...cereza, creo-Dijo Nanami, acercándose.

-Ven-Dijo y cogió el probador y se lo aplico en los labios a Nanami-Es muy suave, pero tiene un rico olor-Dijo observándola-Te sienta bien

-¿Si?-Nanami se acerco a un pequeño espejo situado muy cerca y se observo, una película brillosa cubría sus labios, dándoles un toque más grueso, más...adulto...¿Quizás?

-Estos nuevos labiales de sabores, ademas de sentar muy bien, tienen sabor-Comento la vendedora que se había acercado a ellas-Por si el novio tiene las manos largas-Dijo guiñando un ojo. Ami y Nanami se sonrojaron. Kei le tendió un gloss nuevo a Nanami.

-Llévalo, harás grandes progresos con él- Se acerco a la vendedora-Nos llevaremos tres gloss y además estas sombras-Dijo, Nanami y Ami también se acercaron para pagar su parte.

-La verdad es que son muy refrescantes-Comentó Ami, que se había aplicado su gloss de fresa. Las tres volvía a casa en el metro, cargadas cada cual con sus bolsas y un cansancio de tres demonios-Además el olor es muy dulce.

-Si...-Nanami se sentía extraña, sentía el frío del gloss y a pesar de que no era muy pegajoso, sentía los labios cambiados, como más llenos que de costumbre. Había probado lo que les había contando la chica de la tienda, el gloss tenía sabor. Tragó saliva nerviosa, aquello llamaba la atención de los hombres le habían dicho...¿Sus familiares le dirían algo? ¿Notarían su cambio?

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Nanami subía las largas escaleras que conducían al templo, cansada como estaba, cargada con el bolso de la escuela y las diversas bolsas, sumando todo a aquellas escaleras que parecían no terminar nunca...le estaba costando horrores llegar al templo.  
Tentó la posibilidad de parar y descansar un poco pero le daba miedo quedarse en medio de aquella oscuridad, al menos si llegaba arriba, Mizuki o Tomoe la verían y la ayudarían a entrar...se podría dar un relajante baño...comer algo rico...

-¿Que haces ahí, Nanami?

La voz, completamente inesperada de Tomoe, rompió la mágica visión que estaba teniendo la joven, que dando un respingo consiguió mantener el equilibrio sin caerse. Vio como su familiar se acercaba a ella, llevaba una lampara en las manos. Seguramente la habría sentido y habría ido a regañarla por su tardanza.

-!No digas nada¡ Nos entretuvimos y luego el tren venía demasiado lleno-Dijo atropelladamente, dejando al familiar con las palabras en la boca.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Nanami bajo la mano. Tomoe se lo impidió atrapando su muñeca entre su piel cálida. La acercó a él.

Nanami se sonrojó por el súbito contacto, a pesar de la oscuridad y de la poca luz que daba la lampara podía distinguir las pequeñas motitas de color azul claro de los profundos ojos de Tomoe y éste tenía sus ojos posados en su cara, más concretamente en sus labios.

No supo como, quizá debido a la rapidez innata del demonio, pero la mano de Tomoe rozó sus labios, manchándose levemente de gloss.

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto con un tono de voz que Nanami no supo definir-¿Has estado comiendo fideos?

Adiós a la atmósfera.

* * *

-!No¡ Es gloss-Dijo algo enojada porque él pensara que era un resto de comida. Ella no haría algo como aquello-Es algo que atrae a los hombres

En ese preciso instante, después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, sin duda equivocas y en el momento menos adecuado, la mirada de su familiar cambió, su aura, su postura...Y Nanami se arrepintió del doble sentido que tenían aquellas palabras.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas?-Su voz bajo una octava-¿Atraer a los hombres? ¿Para que?

-No es lo que crees...no quise decir...-Trato de explicarse Nanami. ¿Como no podía darse cuenta de que todo aquello lo hacía para que él se fijase más en ella? ¿Que sólo le importaba lo que pensase él?

-Ya claro...-Sus miradas se encontraron-Borraré ese idea ridícula de tu mente-Prometió.

Y cubrió violentamente sus labios con los suyos, rodeándola con un brazo, inclinandole la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a su boca, colando los dedos por su nuca, subiendo por su pelo y manteniendola así, mientras atormentaba sus labios.  
Le paso la lengua por su labio inferior un par de veces, succionando, tirando de él con los colmillos alternativamente, prolongando el dolor, prolongando la pasión...El calor los abrasó por dentro.  
Nanami se sentía abrumada por el poder de sus labios, de su calor fundiéndose con ella, él quería ser malo pero la verdad es que estaba siendo dulce, posesivo, tomaba lo que quería de ella pero sin ser rechazado, ella había buscado que la besara de esa manera hacía mucho tiempo pero no estaba preparada para lo que era aquello. Entre sus sueños y aquella realidad, prefería mil veces la realidad.  
Tomoe la soltó lentamente, prolongando el momento en que sus labios se separaron lo máximo posible, observó su trabajo...los labios hinchados por sus besos de su maestra, su respiración agitada, sus ojos dilatados con un surco brillante en la parte inferior y sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
Se paso la lengua por los labios, rememorando el sabor de sus labios, como a fruta y Nanami no se perdió detalle de aquello.

Recogió el bolso de su maestra del suelo, que probablemente ella dejo caer cuando la beso y se encaminó a la cima de las escaleras. Se volteo seis escaleras por encima de Nanami.

-Date prisa y sube-Cuando vio que ella volvía a caminar, retomó su paso-Y no vuelvas a ponerte esa cosa otra vez

-¿Eh?

-No busques a otros hombres-Dijo y detuvo sus pasos, Nanami chocó contra su pecho. Habían llegado a la entrada del torii. Tomoe, una escalera por encima de Nanami. Estiró la mano y le paso un dedo por su labio inferior-No puedes besar a otro hombre-Ante la mirada sorprendida, sonrojada e hiperventilada de Nanami se llevo ese dedo a la boca-Y ahora ven a dentro para cenar.

-S-Si,...

Confusa, realmente confusa como nunca había estado por los actos incomprensibles de su familiar, la Diosa de la Tierra entró en el templo detrás de Tomoe, agradeciendo silenciosamente aquella pequeña escapada y a aquel pequeño gloss por el regalo que le habían concedido.


	2. Capitulo 2 (1º parte): Vestido

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Segundo capitulo (Parte 1): Vestido**

* * *

Nanami miraba la infinidad del techo del baño, relajándose entre el sin fin de burbujas y sales de baño perfumadas.  
Su mente no podía alejarse de los hechos ocurridos en las escaleras, cuando Tomoe la había enviado a un mundo paralelo y de fantasía con aquel beso.  
Nunca se habría esperado una reacción como aquella de su familiar, él siempre controlaba sus emociones, era cierto que tenía poca paciencia y se enojaba con facilidad pero nunca actuaba sin pensar las cosas.  
Y lo cierto era que ella había tenido la culpa de su enfado ya que no debió haber dicho que el labial era para atraer a los hombres. Debía haber supuesto el enfado de Tomoe.

-Yo solo quiero que Tomoe se fije en mí...-Se lamentó dando por terminado su baño. Salió de la bañera, secándose el cuerpo y el cabello. Se observo en un espejo situado en una esquina; se permitió observar su cuerpo durante unos momentos.  
Lo cierto es que había adelgazado bastante durante las ultimas semanas cosa que había provocado discusiones con Tomoe y comprensión por parte de Mizuki.  
¿Como iba a atraer la atención de Tomoe si toda ella era de risa? Su pecho no era voluptuoso, era más bien plano y no llegaba a ser copa B.  
Sus caderas eran estrechas, hasta se le marcaban los huesecillos. Sus piernas parecían fideos, sin mucha forma ni sensualidad.  
Nada de su cuerpo podría hacer que Tomoe se interesase por ella mientras el recuerdo de Yukiji estuviera presente. Ella si era hermosa, su cabello era más exuberante que el suyo, tenía curvas, formas que atraían las miradas de los muchachos.

-Vale, deja de pensar en ello-Se dijo y se vistió rápidamente con un pequeño y corto kimono para combatir el calor, se recogió el pelo en un moño descuidado con un broche y se dirigió al salón donde sus familiares la esperaban. No le apetecía encontrarse con la mirada de Tomoe, como sus ojos la estudiaban y valoraban.

Se había limpiado a conciencia los labios para que su familiar no hiciera otra escena. Aunque gracias al vapor del baño le había dado a sus labios un color más profundo. Ojala no lo notara.

Cuando llego a la salita, solo los verdes ojos de Mizuki se voltearon a verla. Tomoe no se encontraba allí; escuchó ruidos en la cocina, debía de estar aun allí haciendo algo de comer.

-Bienvenida a casa, Nanami-chan-La saludó sonriente Mizuki, ocupando un lugar a su lado. Nanami agradeció la compañía de su familiar serpiente, le gustaba bromear con él, sobre todo cuando había discutido recientemente con Tomoe.  
Le agradaba la familiaridad y el afecto que le mostraba, como no le hacía preguntas indiscretas o como encontraba siempre la manera de hacerla reír...Muchas veces se pregunto porque no se había enamorado de él en vez de en Tomoe. La vida podía resultar muy curiosa.

-Gracias, ¿Que habéis hecho hoy?

-Tomoe-kun me mando a podar los arboles del fondo-Se lamento-A cada rato que pasaba me mandaba más tareas pesadas, fue muy cruel-Hizo un mohín.

-Estas exagerando serpiente-Dijo Tomoe, entrando en escena llevando los platillos de comida para su maestra. Sus ojos observaron a ambos, sentados muy juntos, la mano blanquecina de Mizuki sobre la de Nanami-Eres un familiar, por lo tanto tienes tareas que realizar para la manutención del templo.

-Podrías haberle echado una mano-Dijo Nanami, siendo acallada por la mirada que le dirigió el kitsune quien terminó de colocar los cuencos sobre la mesa y se sentó a su otro lado. Nanami bajó los ojos para no encontrarse con la mirada de Tomoe que sabía que la estaba mirando en aquel instante.  
"Por dios que no me mire los labios...que no lo haga..." Pensaba la joven y para distraerse comenzó a mover los palillos sobre la comida.

-Que rico-Comentó mientras masticaba los diferentes alimentos que le había preparado Tomoe, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando vio el platillo con setas shittake. Debió de haberlo imaginado, Tomoe siempre solía ponérselas como venganza pero después de aquella muestra de...¿Posesión? se habría esperado algo mucho más asqueroso. Todos los platillos debían de haber llevado setas o crema de setas...Quizás estaba siendo misericordioso con ella para luego hacerle algo diferente.

-No te preocupes Nanami-chan, yo me comeré tus setas-Dijo cantarín el oji-verde y cogió dos setas con los palillos y se las comió. Nanami sonrió feliz por la ayuda de su familiar, Tomoe, no tan feliz, le dio un pisotón y clavo sus inquisidores ojos en Nanami.

-Come

* * *

Después de haber cenado, sin haber probado las setas shittake, Nanami se había sentado en el porche, Mizuki había ido al inframundo a preparar su famoso sake y no volvería en varias semanas, Onikiri y Kotetsu correteaban en el jardín y Tomoe se encargaba de lavar y recoger la mesa.  
Mientras cenaban, Tomoe le había dado una carta a Nanami de parte de Himemiko en la que la invitaba a ir con ella y Kotarou a ir a ver una película el sábado (Estamos a viernes) pero Nanami pensaba que ir ella sola con los tortolitos no estaba bien, parecería una sujeta velas. ¿Estaría bien pedirle a Tomoe que fuera con ella? No, no, no, no,...no podía hacer eso...Y Mizuki no iba a estar en el templo.

-Podría llamar a Kurama...-Se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Para que quieres llamar al cuervo?

-!Tomoe¡-Ante la presencia de su familiar, se arrastro hacia la pared que estaba mas cerca de ella-¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí?

-¿Que pasa? ?Acaso querías tener una conversación a solas con el cuervo?

-No, eso no es así

-¿Entonces por que escapas?-Se acercó unos pasos a donde se encontraba ella, se sentó, quedando a su altura- Estas sonrojada.

-Te dije que eso no es así...

-Y yo te dije que no buscaras a otros hombres

-No lo comprendes-Se defendió ella. ¿Que le pasaba a Tomoe?

-Lo único que comprendo es que eres la Diosa de la Tierra y que te estas tomando tu cargo muy a la ligera

-No lo he tomado a la ligera, soy responsable

No se dieron cuenta de que se habían puesto a gritar. Nanami sonrojada y dolida por las palabras de su familiar no quiso seguir mirándolo y volteo la cara, mirando hacia la infinidad del patio del templo. Tomoe pareció notar la incomodidad de su maestra y se llevo una mano a la nuca, incomodo.

Cuando la había visto llegar tan tarde se preocupo y al notar su presencia cerca del templo salió a buscarla, cuando estuvo a su altura pudo notar un ligero cambio en su rostro a pesar de no poder verlo muy bien por la oscuridad pero cuando alumbró su rostro con la linterna pudo ver un brillo curioso y delicioso en sus labios, mas llenos y brillantes que de costumbre. Percibió un pequeño olor afrutado que evidentemente venía de Nanami. Se acercó.  
Y entonces fue cuando ella habló y dijo aquellas palabras. Nanami quería la atención de otros hombres por eso se había puesto aquella cosa, ¿Labial había dicho? Bueno, como fuese. No pudo controlarse, no quería que Nanami fuera objeto de otros hombres, no quería que compartiesen sus sonrisas, sus palabras amables,...Nanami era...era suya, !Nadie excepto el podía compartir aquellas hermosas experiencias¡ Pero...el era un kitsune, un demonio...con sangre en las manos...y ella era pura, más dulce que cualquier caramelo y nunca había huido de él. Era Nanami, su Nanami.

Entonces la besó. Y allí se perdió todo. No podía detenerse, su sabor, su tacto y lo que le hacía sentir era demasiado. Usó sus dientes para mordisquear su labio inferior y lo lamió, detectando aquel olor a fruta que había sentido anteriormente. Sí tuviera que dar una respuesta, probablemente, sería cereza. Los labios de su maestra eran como las más dulces cerezas.  
Quería sujetarla por más tiempo, rozar su piel con los dedos, probar el sabor de su piel y dejar que ella lo tocara. ¿Que Nanami lo tocase? ¿Como se sentiría? Pero no podía...su razonamiento le decía que como familiar no podía aspirar a nada más que ser eso, su familiar y además quedaba lo más importante; Nanami era humana, débil, pequeñita en comparación con el, moriría dentro de varios, varios años, mientras que él viviría. ¿Como podría vivir si Nanami moría? No quería volver a revivir lo pasado con Yukiji. A ella no había podido protegerla pero él iba a proteger a Nanami, aunque tuviera que reprimir sus sentimientos. Él estaría bien, Nanami iba a vivir. Y él estaría junto a ella como lo que era, Tomoe, su fiel familiar.

* * *

-Lo siento-Dijo y Nanami volteo a verlo. ¿Se disculpaba?

-Esta bien-Para alivio de Tomoe, ella sonrió y se acercó más a él-Yo...no quise decir aquello, no quiero atraer la mirada de otros hombres.

-¿No?

-No. Las chicas dijeron que estaban de moda y bueno...son bonitos...

Tomoe sonrió. Ella si que estaba bonita con aquel brillo en los ojos.

-¿Entonces por que dijiste aquello?

-No lo sé, estaba nerviosa-Se miraron a los ojos-Créeme que yo...bueno...tu sabes...

Ups, terreno peligroso. Pensó el kitsune observando como las mejillas de la joven subían unos grados de tonalidad.

-Te creo, yo también...actué mal.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Tomoe quiso estirar la mano para tocarla pero no pudo y su mano se quedó suspendida en el aire, anhelante, expectante.

-Tomoe

-¿Sí?

-Mañana...Himemiko me invitó a ir al cine con ella y Hotarou. ¿Q-Quieres...venir?

-¿Cine? ¿Con una pez-gato?

-Moo...será divertido...y no quiero ir sola-Hizo un berrinche-Mizuki no estará y bueno...no tenemos nada que hacer en el templo...

-¿Es en la ciudad?

-Sí

-Te acompañaré

-Gracias, Tomoe


	3. Capitulo 3 (2º parte): Vestido

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Segundo capitulo (Parte 2): Vestido**

* * *

El sábado había llegado y Nanami se encontraba preparándose para salir, habían quedado frente al cine y ella no quería hacerlos esperar. Aun quedaba casi una hora y media para la cita.  
Miro el vestido, estirado en el futón y se dijo que debía ponérselo, era un día especial, después de todo. Se desnudo, quedando en ropa interior y observó el vestido; ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer?  
Se quedo en braguitas y se colocó el vestido, luego se miro en el espejo de su cuarto. El vestido le quedaba bien, modelaba toda su figura y marcaba sus enanos pechos sobre la tela, el largo era un poco...corto, a su modo de ver. Se colocó unos calcetines altos para ocultar su ridículo largo.

Cuando estuvo vestida buscó los zapatos, después de unos minutos eligió unos simples, negros, con poco tacón. Después miro su cabello, ¿Que haría con el?  
Cogió el cepillo y desenredó los nudos, decidió darle un poco de forma a la melena con suaves tirabuzones en las puntas y tomando dos pequeños mechones se hizo un moño en un lado.

Miro su gloss, apoyado inocentemente en su tocador y se colocó una fina capa en el labio inferior. Después de dar el visto bueno a la ropa, zapatos, accesorios y pelo, salió en busca de Tomoe, quien ya la esperaba en la entrada del templo.

Como pudo imaginar Tomoe vestía de kimono. Uno azulado con fondo de flores violeta, sobre ese llevaba otro más grueso verde que ya le había visto utilizar anteriormente cuando habían ido al parque de atracciones.  
Tomoe agrando sus ojos cuando la vio aparecer. Aquello si que no, ese "vestido" no le cubría absolutamente nada, podía ver la longitud de sus piernas y como sus pechos se marcaban en la tela estampada. Quería hacerla entrar de nuevo en el templo y que se cubriera con algo. Su instinto demoníaco le decía que parecía un pequeño regalo de navidad. Con un movimiento de sus garras podría rajar la tela de ese trapo y dejarla a su mezced.

!Vale¡ ¿Que estaba pensando? No, no, no. Piensa en otra cosa.

-¿Nos vamos?

-...Si, tengo el carro de niebla allí...-Nanami asintió y dejo que ella pasase delante. Mal hecho, podía notar cada pequeña curva de su cuerpo.

* * *

Al llegar al cine, Himemiko, agarrada al brazo de un sonrojado Kotarou, los saludo efusivamente. Himemiko estaba preciosa vestida con un vestido de estilo gótico de color blanco azulado con sandalias veraniegas. Kotarou parecía incomodó por la efusiviadad de la pez-gato.

Nanami entabló rápidamente conversación con ella, dejando a los dos chicos rezagados en la parte de atrás, a lo que mandaron a los chicos a comprar las entradas para la peli, una romanticona, y palomitas. Ellas esperaron pacientemente.

Unos chicos, más mayores que ellas, se les acercaron e intentaron entablar conversación con lo que parecía dos jovencitas solas y desvalidas pero se largaron con el rabo entre las piernas cuando Tomoe, con su altura y su mirada oscura los hizo desaparecer sin decir una sola palabra. Nanami rió disimuladamente.

* * *

Se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, más o menos en la mitad de la sala. Kotarou y Himemiko estaban juntos en los asientos del fondo de la fila y Nanami y Tomoe a su lado. La sala se lleno rápidamente de gente, parejitas acarameladas que buscaban unos asientos al fondo de la sala, familias con niños, grupitos de chicas que no paraban de hacer ruido y señoras.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película, relatando la típica historia de amor donde la chica es una joven inexperta en el amor que conoce a un misterioso y atractivo muchacho que guarda un poderoso secreto pero que no puede evitar amar locamente. Lo típico.  
Sus vidas se ponen en peligro por su amor, se descubre la verdadera identidad del muchacho, cosa que hace que su relación cambie dramáticamente, por la seguridad de la chica él se aleja pero al no poder estar separados se vuelven a encontrar, terminando en una gran escena de amor, reducción drástica de ropa y besos. Al final ambos, misteriosamente pueden estar juntos y la película termina.

* * *

Dos horas después salían de la sala de cine, Nanami y Himemiko sonreían encantadas por el final de la película, ambas caminaban agarradas del brazo como amigas intimas y los chicos iban detrás.

A Kotarou le costo hablar pero pudo entablar conversación con Tomoe. Le comento las dudas que tenía sobre su relación con la pez-gato pero que él no quería rendirse, a pesar de las diferencias que pudieran tener, confiaba en que podrían estar juntos.

-¿A pesar de que ella no sea humana?-Preguntó Tomoe, sorprendido por las sinceras palabras del humano.

-Lo que semos o las diferencias que podamos tener no son lo verdaderamente importante...¿No es más importante lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

-Pero algún día os separareis

-S-Supongo...pero mientras tanto n-no quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho lo que en verdad quería hacer

Tomoe quedo sorprendido por las palabras del chico y reflexionó sobre lo que el mismo estaba pensando, como se veía a si mismo y a su maestra representados en las palabras de Kotarou. Lo cierto es que se estaba reprimiendo, reprimía sus sentimientos sobre Nanami y no quería hacerlo. Quería ser libre para poder tomarla de la mano, poder acariciarle las mejillas, el pelo y acercarse para rozar sus labios. Sin contratos de familiar, sin tener en cuenta su condición humana y su condición de familiar.

-Gracias

-¿Por que?

-No, nada

Las chicas los llamaron y fueron hacía ellas. Era la hora de comer.

* * *

Fueron a un restaurante tranquilo y de menús rápidos situado al lado del centro comercial. Les dieron una mesa para cuatro, se sentaron cada pareja a cada lado, las chicas comentaban los diferentes precios e ingredientes de la carta mientras los chicos las observaban, Tomoe le colocó un mechón descolocado a Nanami y esta, sonrojada, se lo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza. Himemiko y Hotarou sonrieron cómplices. Ellos dos eran tan obvios.

-Voy a pedir un combinado de ensalada y rollitos de primavera-Dijo Nanami cuando les vinieron a tomar nota

-Yo quiero un arroz tres delicias-Dijo Himemiko

-Un salteado de verduras-Pidio Hotarou

-Lo mismo que pidio ella-Dijo Tomoe señalando a Nanami. Apuntaron sus pedidos y minutos después todos disfrutaban de su comida.

Himemiko y Hotarou se daban de comer mutuamente, como las típicas parejitas empalagosas y Nanami pensaba que ellos eran realmente tiernos, sonriendo y compartiendo un acto tan intimo como darse de comer.  
Nanami mordisqueó su comida mientras miraba de reojo a su familiar, sus movimientos controlados y elegantes mientras movía los cubiertos, sus ojos entrecerrados concentrándose en cosas que Nanami no comprendería nunca. Quería comprenderlo, ayudarlo y dar el cariño que ella sabía que podía darle pero que el familiar no quería aceptar.  
¿Que podía hacer ella entonces? ¿Seguir sufriendo por un amor que no iba a ser correspondido? Lo cierto es que Tomoe no quería nada con ella, se lo había dejado claro ya en varias ocasiones, ella lo sabía pero no podía evitar, amaba a Tomoe y no podía amar a otra persona que no fuera aquel familiar de cabellos plateados y carácter enfadadizo.

* * *

Era tarde cerrada cuando se despidieron, después de una tarde de diversión y paseos sin fin. Nanami estaba cansada, arrastraba los pies hacia el templo intentando alcanzar el paso más rápido de Tomoe que iba delante de ella, a varios metros.  
Durante toda la cita había notado como incrementaba el mal humor de su familiar, subiendo hasta situaciones algo vergonzosas pero que Himemiko y Hotarou no parecieron molestos ante las escenitas del familiar.

Se detuvo, no podía mas. Y eso que se había colocado unos de los zapatos más cómodos que tenía. Quería sentarse y dejar la mente en blanco, no pensar en nada. No quería seguir sufriendo por sus dudas, sus miedos y sobre todo por no saber que pasaba con Tomoe. ¿Por que la había besado de aquella manera? Quizá había bebido algo en mal estado en la zona roja del inframundo.

-¿Nanami?

Tomoe se había acercado, dándose cuenta de que la joven no lo seguía y el ruido de sus zapatos había desaparecido. Ahora la observaba, cabizbaja y por un momento se preocupo de que se hubiese hecho daño.

-¿Te duele algo?

Entonces ella lo miro. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un suave rubor, respiraba aceleradamente y su frente estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor.

-M-Me...duelen los pies...

Los ojos de Tomoe volaron a sus pequeños pies, cubiertos por los pequeños zapatos negros. Por su aspecto lo más seguro era que se le hubiesen hinchado.  
Se agachó para quedar a su altura, quiso extender la mano para acariciarle la cara pero no lo hizo. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Kotarou, realmente se estaba reprimiendo, sobre todo, sobre lo que el más anhelaba hacer y la realidad lo golpeó fríamente.

Le quito los zapatos a Nanami con cuidado y la cogió en brazos como si se tratase de una princesa, a lo que Nanami grito sorprendida por el calor súbito que le ofreció el cuerpo cálido de Tomoe.  
Era consciente, demasiado, de que gracias a la escasez de tela de su vestido, las manos de Tomoe, situadas en su espalda y sujetando sus muslos, sus manos tocando directamente su piel. No te asaltes Nanami, lo hace porque es tu familiar, no porque lo atraigas de alguna manera.

La llevo hasta el carro de niebla pero no la soltó. Ni durante el viaje hasta llegar al templo.  
Durante aquel viaje Nanami se quedo dormida profundamente, agotada física y emocionalmente después de un agotador día, resguardada por el calor y la comodidad del cuerpo de su amado familiar.

* * *

Tomoe observo el rostro durmiente de su maestra, la chiquilla se había quedado profundamente dormida, confiada de que él la cuidaría y protegería de todo. Sonrió por la confianza ciega que le brindaba Nanami, siempre buena y amable, entregándole sinceramente su corazón...y él quería corresponder sus buenas acciones. Aún recordaba aquel día que habían ido al parque acuático, para relajarse después de los exámenes, y habían ido a ver las vistas nocturnas. Aquella hermosa vista había sido testigo de la confesión de Nanami, recordaba con claridad las palabras que le había dicho, como lo había hecho y las consecuencias que habían tenido aquellas palabras.  
Estuvo a punto de morir, de una forma cruel y dolorosa, solo porque el no podía admitir que ella podía estar enamorada realmente de él y que podría funcionar,...que podrían estar bien juntos...  
Sus ojos se habían cruzado mientras caían sin remedio de aquel rascacielos, cuando tomo su mano y ella gritó. "No me toques" le había dicho y aquellas palabras le hicieron más daño que una bofetada, que por otra parte sin duda se merecía.

Las cosas volvían a su curso, aquella noche había quedado atrás, él lo había intentado olvidar pero se había quedado grabado, aun después de que ella lo abrazase en la casa del rey dragón, después de haber luchado contra Jirou en la montaña Kurama...después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado, Tomoe no quería que ella lo volviera a alejar, a decirle que no la tocase, que no fuera su familiar, su confidente...

* * *

La sacó del carro de niebla, cargándola con cuidado y mimo hasta la entrada del templo, subió a su cuarto y con cuidado la recostó en su futón. Se sintió decepcionado al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de la joven.  
Bien, no podía dejarla vestida con aquella ropa, pensó observando su cuerpo pequeño, cubierto por aquella fina capa de tela, que cuando la recostó subió hacía arriba, mostrando el principio de las infantiles braguitas de lunares.

Se sonrojó, después de todo Nanami le provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones nuevas y algo desconcertantes en su interior, no sabía que hacer o como comportarse cuando ella le sonreía, cuando le rozaba los dedos o simplemente se sentaba cerca de él.  
Pero tenía que concentrarse en cambiarla, sin pensar en otras cosas que desde luego no debía de estar pensando en aquella situación. Bien, pijamas.

Buscó en el armario de la joven, teniendo en cuenta que él era más hábil cuando se trataba de kimonos o ropa antigua. Encontró un kimono para dormir de color rosado, más oscuro en la parte inferior y que se iba haciendo más claro a medida que llegaba al cuello.

Con el kimono en las manos se volvió a acercar a donde la muchacha dormía plácidamente, se arrodillo y se debatió en una lucha interna. ¿Como se sacaba aquella tela?

Buscó en los laterales, tenía que tener alguna cremallera o cinta. !Si¡ Había una cremallera que llegaba desde el lateral derecho hasta mitad de las caderas. Con cuidado la desabrochó, sujetando su cuerpo entre sus brazos bajo los tirantes, descubriendo su pecho desnudo.  
!¿Por que no estaba usando sujetador?!  
Decidió que lo mejor era sacar el vestido por la cabeza, así que sujeto el final del vestido y lo fue subiendo, hasta que pudo sacarlo por la cabeza de la durmiente Nanami y dejarla solamente con sus braguitas y los calcetines.  
!No la mires!, no mires esos pequeños pechos que posiblemente podría abarcar con sus manos, rozar sus pezones...inclusive probarlos con la lengua.  
¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

Para cubrir su sonrojo y el dolor que se había formado en su parte baja, decidió que era hora de cubrirla con el kimono. Lo hizo rápidamente, de forma manual, con rapidez y eficacia. Le ató el obi en dos simples movimientos. Después la cubrió con las mantas.

La observó dormir, su respiración calmada, tranquila...su pecho subiendo y bajando con suavidad, atrayendo la mirada del kitsune. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en trance, mirándola, casi sin pestañear hasta que lo hizo.  
Su mano acarició su mejilla, una caricia suave, casi irreal y sus labios, frescos, masculinos, tomaron posesión de los de ella. La beso y se alejo para volver a repetir la acción una vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Sí, Tomoe era un adicto. Adicto a los labios de su Diosa.


	4. Capitulo 4 (1º parte): Traje de Baño

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Tercer capitulo: Traje de baño**

* * *

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, unos meses y todas las playas y piscinas públicas estarían llenas a rebosar de gente y jubilados. Pero Nanami tenía otros planes mucho menos positivos para su sublime verano: Le esperaba un verano de estudio y tareas aburridas en el templo gracias a su pesado familiar zorro.

Que tristeza. Se recostó sobre el pupitre con el alma por los suelos, Ami y Kei la observaban comprensivamente por la desdicha de la jovencita, Ami quería animarla e incluso le había invitado a un fin de semana en la playa para animarla pero la joven parecía estar en otro mundo.  
Quizá debería sacar el tema de nuevo un poco más tarde.

* * *

-Nanami-chan parece muy decaída-Comento el cuervo durante la hora del almuerzo, Tomoe escucho sus palabras y miro hacia la muchacha quien escuchaba lo que parecía un plan divertido por parte de la chica pelirosada. Había notado un cambio de animo en la joven desde que habían comenzado los exámenes finales.  
Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la cita-salida con Himemiko y el momento que compartieron en la habitación de la joven, Nanami le había montado una buena cuando se despertó al día siguiente pero él supo controlar su enfado y las cosas habían seguido un ritmo de peligrosa y latente calma.  
Pero los comentarios poco acertados sobre los trabajos en el templo parecían ser el resultado de su bajada de animo.

-No es nada que deba preocuparte cuervo

-Pues pensaba invitarla a un bonito viaje...-Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el aura del kitsune se volvía oscura.

-No te atreverás

-Verás que sí lo haré

Tomoe no se lo iba a permitir. No mientras él fuera su familiar y estuviera "casi decidido" a revelarle a su maestra lo que sentía. Puede que Nanami lo mandase al porche durante días, milenios...quizá. Pero también podía recibir un "bonito" regalo por parte de su querida maestra. Volver a sentir sus labios, rozar su piel tersa y suave como el terciopelo..ella lo tocaría, podía sentir su aliento... !Vale, basta de pensamientos indebidos¡

Se recostó en la mesa, sin perder de vista a Nanami o al sucio cuervo que tenía en mente proponerle un plan a su maestra. Solo quería que la mañana se pasase lo más rápido posible y poder regresar al templo. En cuanto llegara...

La campana que decidió sonar, salvándolo de otro tormento de clases, en aquel instante y con la fuerza que le caracterizaba tomó la mano de su maestra y la sacó de esa cárcel de libros, exámenes y ruidos molestos. Nanami se resistió al principio pero después fue ella quien le apretó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y poniéndose a su lado, caminando a su lado. Tomoe intentó resistir la tentación de bajar la cabeza y oler el rico perfume del cabello de la Diosa de la Tierra. Obviamente no lo hizo.

-Y fue entonces cuando Kurama nos invitó...-Relataba Nanami y entonces Tomoe volvió a la realidad, se había abstraído en sus estúpidos pensamientos sobre su maestra y lo que más deseaba hacer. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Y cuando ese estúpido cuervo había hablado con ella?-Ami estaba tan feliz...

-¿Ese cuervo os invitó a algún lugar?-Preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Aquella linda sonrisa era dedicada al cuervo y no a él...Le dolió que eso fuera así.

-Sí, el fin de semana. A un ryokan que han abierto nuevo-Tomoe apretó los puños, uno solo-Será divertido y así saldremos un poco del templo.

-¿Sal-dremos?-¿Acasó se refería a todos?

-Claro-Otra vez sonrió y esta vez lo estaba haciendo para él. El corazón del zorro dio un respingo-Verás como te diviertes Tomoe

-Hmm...-Quiso decirle que mientras estuviera a su lado, él se iba a divertir pero de nuevo las palabras murieron en su boca. Se apresuraron a llegar al templo, Tomoe cargó a su maestra hasta su cuarto ya que la joven estaba bastante cansada y dejo que su familiar la alzara en la seguridad de sus brazos. Así, el zorro pudo disfrutar de su calor, de su delicioso olor entrando por todos sus poros y disfrutar del roce de su piel contra la suya, en contraste con la suya, más fría y de una condición diferente a la de Nanami. Aunque a ella eso no la molestase realmente.

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Nanami en su cuarto y de cambiar el uniforme de la escuela por sus típicas vestiduras, Tomoe se fue a hacer sus deberes como familiar para con el templo y también para calmar su mente. Incluso pensó en hacer algo de meditación para relajar su tensionado cuerpo.  
Mientras barría el porche, en un estado de meditación total, pensaba en que las cosas no parecían ir del todo mal. Si, Nanami iba a ir a ese viaje con el cuervo pero también vendría esa serpiente y las dos ruidosas amigas de la joven. Podría con ello. Y él iba a estar también para protegerla y velar porque ningún adolescente intentara cortejarla.

Al anochecer preparó la cena para su maestra, preparando sus famosas hamburguesas que sabía que a Nanami le encantaban, algunas verduras y su pulcro tazón de arroz con unas frescas frutas como postre. Sin rastro de setas shittake.  
Mientras preparaba los alimentos, Mizuki correteaba a su alrededor de vez en cuando, curioseando entre los fogones y para mantenerlo ocupado le mando cortar las frutas para ponerlas en tres cuencos, uno por cabeza y la serpiente bajo la cabeza y empezó a cortar. Sonreía y hacía algún chiste o comentario sobre la próxima salida al ryokan. Tomoe respondió escuetamente y como solía ser típico de él. Cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, lo mando a buscar a Nanami.

Comieron viendo los programas de la televisión, aunque sólo Mizuki los estaba realmente viendo, Tomoe observaba a Nanami tras su botella de té y cuando veía que ella podría mirar hacia donde se encontraba, fingía observar el patio en busca de alguna rama seca o que pudiera dañar el tori. Luego volvía a observarla.  
Nanami comía sus platillos feliz de no encontrar ninguna seta entre los alimentos. Y sonrió feliz al probar el sabor de su hamburguesa, prefectamente ovalada y cocinada por aquellas manos amadas y miro a través de las pestañas a su familiar y sus mejillas se colorearon.  
En algún momento sus miradas se encontraban, pero ambos las apartaban, mirando para cualquier lado. Nanami se preguntó si aquellas miradas significaban algo más poderos de lo que en sí significaban. Ella quería creer que los sentimientos de su familiar estaban cambiando, sus actos anteriores, su posesividad y sus besos lo demostraban, ¿No? Pero también podría ser que Tomoe hiciese eso por temor a que se perdiera el dios de la tierra y su antiguo amo, Mikage, siempre presente en los pensamientos del familiar, pudiera culparlo y no porque la amara de verdad.

"No pienses en eso...Sí, es lo mejor..." Pensó mientras acababa de comer y dejaba los palillos sobre el cuenco, vacío.

* * *

Llego el día del viaje al ryokan, planeado por el cuervo. Quedaron en la estación del tren y se encaminaban hacía el lugar, que según les informó Kurama, quedaba en un paraje turístico entre las montañas.

Las chicas conversaban y reían mientras miraban por la ventana. Ami se había arreglado para la cita y llevaba un vestido rosa de volantes, muy estilo lolita y sandalias planas. Kei, sin soltar su amado móvil 3G, vestía shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes con sandalias de flores.  
Nanami, menos arreglada que ellas, se había hecho un moño en la parte alta de la cabeza que durante el viaje se había desecho un poco y algunos mechones caían desordenados por sus hombros, dándole un toque desenfadado y lindo a la vez. Su vestido marinero azul le pareció adecuado para el viaje y sus zapatillas rojas chocaban entre sí mientras ella reía.

Los chicos, estrategicamente colocados a su lado, no conversaban, menos Mizuki quien intentaba formar parte de la conversación de las chicas pero siempre era callado por el familiar zorro, quien se abanicaba con su típico abanico en busca de aire fresco.  
Kurama le mandaba sonrisas y miradas a Tomoe, quien respondía del mismo modo, sabiendo que el cuervo se reía de él por el hecho de que su plan había salido a pedir de boca pero el astuto zorro no tenía intención de que estuviera cerca de Nanami. Usaría a la fresita como distracción si fuera necesario.

Nanami les había comprado ropa para aquel viaje, aunque Tomoe le había asegurado que pensaba llevar sus kimonos y yukatas de todos modos y no parecía tener intención de ponerse aquella ropa moderna que su maestra les había enseñado la noche anterior.  
Mizuki, más entusiasmado que él, aceptó de buena gana la ropa, que metió en su maleta sin perder más tiempo. Nanami aún tubo que luchar un poco con el zorro para prepararle su maleta. Tomoe nunca olvidaría aquella noche.

* * *

~Flash Back~

Se encontraban en la habitación de Tomoe, iluminada levemente con las velas que él mismo colocaba todas las noches para escribir o leer algún manuscrito. Nanami se encontraba sentada en su futón, doblando la diversa ropa que había comprado aquella mañana para ellos. Tomoe se colocó a su lado y la ayudó a doblar observando los distintos colores de las camisetas, algunas de manga larga, otras eran de manga corta y encontró dos que eran de tirantes. Todas con diversos muñecos o letras como decoración. Nanami las fue metiendo en la pequeña maleta que había preparado para él.

-Recuerda hacer sitio para los yukatas-Le recordó Tomoe, ya que solamente si los podía llevar iba a acceder a ponerse aquella ropa "moderna". Nanami suspiro y asintió.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir eligiendo los que quieras llevar mientras acabó esto-Dijo y él asintió, moviéndose por la habitación sacando de los cajones dos conjuntos y los obis y calcetines correspondientes.

A la luz de la vela, Tomoe observó como su maestra doblaba aquellas ropas y las metía en la maletita, concentrándose en todo momento en colocarla de manera ordenada y delicada, haciendo sitio a calcetines, ropa interior (que el se encargaría de meter después) y accesorios personales para el viaje. Para vergüenza del familiar, ella también había comprado bañadores, ya que pensaban hacer una escapada a la playa y debía estar preparado.  
Volvió a sentarse a su lado, le pasó los kimonos y sus manos se rozaron levemente, ella se sonrojó un poco, él miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Por que te gusta tanto llevar kimonos?-Preguntó Nanami, después de unos momentos en silencio.

-Supongo que por comodidad-Dijo secamente-Toda mi vida los he llevado.

-Ya veo...-Por el rabillo del ojo vio como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco más-Te quedan bien...

-¿Eh?-Eso si que no se lo esperaba y sus miradas se encontraron, Nanami fue la primera que apartó la mirada para volver a posarla en la maleta, que cerró con un movimiento.

-Yo...creo que los...kimonos te quedan bien...-Dijo de nuevo, esquivando los azualados ojos de su familiar. En realidad debía decir que le quedaban de miedo pero no tenía el valor de decirlo. La forma en que la tela resbalaba por sus hombros, mostrando en algunas situaciones aquella piel pálida de marfil, la forma en que se movía con ellos o como contrastaban los colores oscuros con su cabello plateado... Nanami no dudaba de que la mejor prenda para Tomoe eran los kimonos. Pero también, una pequeña parte, quería observarlo vistiendo ropa de su tiempo. Al igual que Kurama.

-Ah...-Se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo que decir. Nanami decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a dormir a su cuarto.

-P-pues..me voy a dormir. Bu-enas noches, Tomoe

Se dispuso a levantarse pero el familiar, siempre más rápido en movimientos que ella, le agarro la muñeca y la acercó a él. Sus alientos se mezclaron y Nanami tuvo la sensación de que la habitación daba vueltas o quizá era el olor delicioso que le llenaba la nariz que la hacia sentir cosas. Los labios frescos de Tomoe rozaron la comisura de los de Nanami brevemente, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Entonces se separo. Y Nanami deseo que volviera a hacerlo.

-Buenas noches

* * *

Nadie supo de la sonrisa que le quedo grabada al familiar después de que Nanami hubiera marchado a su habitación. Tomoe observó la vista desde la ventana del tren y se permitió un momento de calma. Kurama pareció imitarlo ya que no volvieron a discutir o a mandarse miraditas.

Nanami observaba a los tres demonios de vez en cuando, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la astuta Kei, quien dejo de lado su móvil y comenzó su ronda de preguntas a la pobre diosa de la tierra.

-¿Que tal van las cosas con Mikage?-Nanami se atragantó con la saliva.

-N-N-No hay novedad...-Lo de los besos y la posesividad del zorro no iba a salir de sus labios.

-¿Nada?-Nanami negó con la cabeza-Eso es que tus armas de mujer están obsoletas

-¿Obsoletas?-Ami y Nanami la miraron sin entender. Kei sonrió.

-Si tus armas de mujer son pobres o no las utilizas bien, los chicos nunca se fijaran en vosotras. !Tienes que cambiar Nanami!

-¿Cambiar?

-Prueba a verte más femenina. Como con el vestido que compraste-Nanami se sonrojó y sin pensarlo poso la vista en sus senos, poco visibles por el vestido.

-Nanami-chan es muy femenina-Dijo Ami intentando animar a la joven. Kei negó con la cabeza.

-No potencia suficiente sus armas. Fíjate-Señalo las penosas formas de su pecho-Deberías hacer algo con ellas. Resaltarlas.

-No se...

-Tranquila, ¿compraste el bikini que salia en la revista que vimos el otro día?

-Bueno...algo así-Dijo algo sonrojada. La verdad es que se había comprado dos bikinis, a cual más pequeño y vergonzoso. No sabía que iba a hacer si Tomoe la viera con aquellos bikinis. !Querría morirse!

-Ya nos los mostraras al llegar-Dijo con una sonrisa Kei. Nanami bajo los ojos.

-Chicas, mirad. Ya estamos llegando-Las avisó Ami, emocionada.


	5. Capitulo 5(2º parte): Traje de baño

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Tercer capitulo: Traje de baño**

* * *

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, unos meses y todas las playas y piscinas públicas estarían llenas a rebosar de gente y jubilados. Pero Nanami tenía otros planes mucho menos positivos para su sublime verano: Le esperaba un verano de estudio y tareas aburridas en el templo gracias a su pesado familiar zorro.

Que tristeza. Se recostó sobre el pupitre con el alma por los suelos, Ami y Kei la observaban comprensivamente por la desdicha de la jovencita, Ami quería animarla e incluso le había invitado a un fin de semana en la playa para animarla pero la joven parecía estar en otro mundo.  
Quizá debería sacar el tema de nuevo un poco más tarde.

* * *

-Nanami-chan parece muy decaída-Comento el cuervo durante la hora del almuerzo, Tomoe escucho sus palabras y miro hacia la muchacha quien escuchaba lo que parecía un plan divertido por parte de la chica pelirosada. Había notado un cambio de animo en la joven desde que habían comenzado los exámenes finales.  
Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la cita-salida con Himemiko y el momento que compartieron en la habitación de la joven, Nanami le había montado una buena cuando se despertó al día siguiente pero él supo controlar su enfado y las cosas habían seguido un ritmo de peligrosa y latente calma.  
Pero los comentarios poco acertados sobre los trabajos en el templo parecían ser el resultado de su bajada de animo.

-No es nada que deba preocuparte cuervo

-Pues pensaba invitarla a un bonito viaje...-Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el aura del kitsune se volvía oscura.

-No te atreverás

-Verás que sí lo haré

Tomoe no se lo iba a permitir. No mientras él fuera su familiar y estuviera "casi decidido" a revelarle a su maestra lo que sentía. Puede que Nanami lo mandase al porche durante días, milenios...quizá. Pero también podía recibir un "bonito" regalo por parte de su querida maestra. Volver a sentir sus labios, rozar su piel tersa y suave como el terciopelo..ella lo tocaría, podía sentir su aliento... !Vale, basta de pensamientos indebidos¡

Se recostó en la mesa, sin perder de vista a Nanami o al sucio cuervo que tenía en mente proponerle un plan a su maestra. Solo quería que la mañana se pasase lo más rápido posible y poder regresar al templo. En cuanto llegara...

La campana que decidió sonar, salvándolo de otro tormento de clases, en aquel instante y con la fuerza que le caracterizaba tomó la mano de su maestra y la sacó de esa cárcel de libros, exámenes y ruidos molestos. Nanami se resistió al principio pero después fue ella quien le apretó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y poniéndose a su lado, caminando a su lado. Tomoe intentó resistir la tentación de bajar la cabeza y oler el rico perfume del cabello de la Diosa de la Tierra. Obviamente no lo hizo.

-Y fue entonces cuando Kurama nos invitó...-Relataba Nanami y entonces Tomoe volvió a la realidad, se había abstraído en sus estúpidos pensamientos sobre su maestra y lo que más deseaba hacer. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Y cuando ese estúpido cuervo había hablado con ella?-Ami estaba tan feliz...

-¿Ese cuervo os invitó a algún lugar?-Preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Aquella linda sonrisa era dedicada al cuervo y no a él...Le dolió que eso fuera así.

-Sí, el fin de semana. A un ryokan que han abierto nuevo-Tomoe apretó los puños, uno solo-Será divertido y así saldremos un poco del templo.

-¿Sal-dremos?-¿Acasó se refería a todos?

-Claro-Otra vez sonrió y esta vez lo estaba haciendo para él. El corazón del zorro dio un respingo-Verás como te diviertes Tomoe

-Hmm...-Quiso decirle que mientras estuviera a su lado, él se iba a divertir pero de nuevo las palabras murieron en su boca. Se apresuraron a llegar al templo, Tomoe cargó a su maestra hasta su cuarto ya que la joven estaba bastante cansada y dejo que su familiar la alzara en la seguridad de sus brazos. Así, el zorro pudo disfrutar de su calor, de su delicioso olor entrando por todos sus poros y disfrutar del roce de su piel contra la suya, en contraste con la suya, más fría y de una condición diferente a la de Nanami. Aunque a ella eso no la molestase realmente.

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Nanami en su cuarto y de cambiar el uniforme de la escuela por sus típicas vestiduras, Tomoe se fue a hacer sus deberes como familiar para con el templo y también para calmar su mente. Incluso pensó en hacer algo de meditación para relajar su tensionado cuerpo.  
Mientras barría el porche, en un estado de meditación total, pensaba en que las cosas no parecían ir del todo mal. Si, Nanami iba a ir a ese viaje con el cuervo pero también vendría esa serpiente y las dos ruidosas amigas de la joven. Podría con ello. Y él iba a estar también para protegerla y velar porque ningún adolescente intentara cortejarla.

Al anochecer preparó la cena para su maestra, preparando sus famosas hamburguesas que sabía que a Nanami le encantaban, algunas verduras y su pulcro tazón de arroz con unas frescas frutas como postre. Sin rastro de setas shittake.  
Mientras preparaba los alimentos, Mizuki correteaba a su alrededor de vez en cuando, curioseando entre los fogones y para mantenerlo ocupado le mando cortar las frutas para ponerlas en tres cuencos, uno por cabeza y la serpiente bajo la cabeza y empezó a cortar. Sonreía y hacía algún chiste o comentario sobre la próxima salida al ryokan. Tomoe respondió escuetamente y como solía ser típico de él. Cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, lo mando a buscar a Nanami.

Comieron viendo los programas de la televisión, aunque sólo Mizuki los estaba realmente viendo, Tomoe observaba a Nanami tras su botella de té y cuando veía que ella podría mirar hacia donde se encontraba, fingía observar el patio en busca de alguna rama seca o que pudiera dañar el tori. Luego volvía a observarla.  
Nanami comía sus platillos feliz de no encontrar ninguna seta entre los alimentos. Y sonrió feliz al probar el sabor de su hamburguesa, prefectamente ovalada y cocinada por aquellas manos amadas y miro a través de las pestañas a su familiar y sus mejillas se colorearon.  
En algún momento sus miradas se encontraban, pero ambos las apartaban, mirando para cualquier lado. Nanami se preguntó si aquellas miradas significaban algo más poderos de lo que en sí significaban. Ella quería creer que los sentimientos de su familiar estaban cambiando, sus actos anteriores, su posesividad y sus besos lo demostraban, ¿No? Pero también podría ser que Tomoe hiciese eso por temor a que se perdiera el dios de la tierra y su antiguo amo, Mikage, siempre presente en los pensamientos del familiar, pudiera culparlo y no porque la amara de verdad.

"No pienses en eso...Sí, es lo mejor..." Pensó mientras acababa de comer y dejaba los palillos sobre el cuenco, vacío.

* * *

Llego el día del viaje al ryokan, planeado por el cuervo. Quedaron en la estación del tren y se encaminaban hacía el lugar, que según les informó Kurama, quedaba en un paraje turístico entre las montañas.

Las chicas conversaban y reían mientras miraban por la ventana. Ami se había arreglado para la cita y llevaba un vestido rosa de volantes, muy estilo lolita y sandalias planas. Kei, sin soltar su amado móvil 3G, vestía shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes con sandalias de flores.  
Nanami, menos arreglada que ellas, se había hecho un moño en la parte alta de la cabeza que durante el viaje se había desecho un poco y algunos mechones caían desordenados por sus hombros, dándole un toque desenfadado y lindo a la vez. Su vestido marinero azul le pareció adecuado para el viaje y sus zapatillas rojas chocaban entre sí mientras ella reía.

Los chicos, estrategicamente colocados a su lado, no conversaban, menos Mizuki quien intentaba formar parte de la conversación de las chicas pero siempre era callado por el familiar zorro, quien se abanicaba con su típico abanico en busca de aire fresco.  
Kurama le mandaba sonrisas y miradas a Tomoe, quien respondía del mismo modo, sabiendo que el cuervo se reía de él por el hecho de que su plan había salido a pedir de boca pero el astuto zorro no tenía intención de que estuviera cerca de Nanami. Usaría a la fresita como distracción si fuera necesario.

Nanami les había comprado ropa para aquel viaje, aunque Tomoe le había asegurado que pensaba llevar sus kimonos y yukatas de todos modos y no parecía tener intención de ponerse aquella ropa moderna que su maestra les había enseñado la noche anterior.  
Mizuki, más entusiasmado que él, aceptó de buena gana la ropa, que metió en su maleta sin perder más tiempo. Nanami aún tubo que luchar un poco con el zorro para prepararle su maleta. Tomoe nunca olvidaría aquella noche.

* * *

~Flash Back~

Se encontraban en la habitación de Tomoe, iluminada levemente con las velas que él mismo colocaba todas las noches para escribir o leer algún manuscrito. Nanami se encontraba sentada en su futón, doblando la diversa ropa que había comprado aquella mañana para ellos. Tomoe se colocó a su lado y la ayudó a doblar observando los distintos colores de las camisetas, algunas de manga larga, otras eran de manga corta y encontró dos que eran de tirantes. Todas con diversos muñecos o letras como decoración. Nanami las fue metiendo en la pequeña maleta que había preparado para él.

-Recuerda hacer sitio para los yukatas-Le recordó Tomoe, ya que solamente si los podía llevar iba a acceder a ponerse aquella ropa "moderna". Nanami suspiro y asintió.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir eligiendo los que quieras llevar mientras acabó esto-Dijo y él asintió, moviéndose por la habitación sacando de los cajones dos conjuntos y los obis y calcetines correspondientes.

A la luz de la vela, Tomoe observó como su maestra doblaba aquellas ropas y las metía en la maletita, concentrándose en todo momento en colocarla de manera ordenada y delicada, haciendo sitio a calcetines, ropa interior (que el se encargaría de meter después) y accesorios personales para el viaje. Para vergüenza del familiar, ella también había comprado bañadores, ya que pensaban hacer una escapada a la playa y debía estar preparado.  
Volvió a sentarse a su lado, le pasó los kimonos y sus manos se rozaron levemente, ella se sonrojó un poco, él miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Por que te gusta tanto llevar kimonos?-Preguntó Nanami, después de unos momentos en silencio.

-Supongo que por comodidad-Dijo secamente-Toda mi vida los he llevado.

-Ya veo...-Por el rabillo del ojo vio como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco más-Te quedan bien...

-¿Eh?-Eso si que no se lo esperaba y sus miradas se encontraron, Nanami fue la primera que apartó la mirada para volver a posarla en la maleta, que cerró con un movimiento.

-Yo...creo que los...kimonos te quedan bien...-Dijo de nuevo, esquivando los azualados ojos de su familiar. En realidad debía decir que le quedaban de miedo pero no tenía el valor de decirlo. La forma en que la tela resbalaba por sus hombros, mostrando en algunas situaciones aquella piel pálida de marfil, la forma en que se movía con ellos o como contrastaban los colores oscuros con su cabello plateado... Nanami no dudaba de que la mejor prenda para Tomoe eran los kimonos. Pero también, una pequeña parte, quería observarlo vistiendo ropa de su tiempo. Al igual que Kurama.

-Ah...-Se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo que decir. Nanami decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a dormir a su cuarto.

-P-pues..me voy a dormir. Bu-enas noches, Tomoe

Se dispuso a levantarse pero el familiar, siempre más rápido en movimientos que ella, le agarro la muñeca y la acercó a él. Sus alientos se mezclaron y Nanami tuvo la sensación de que la habitación daba vueltas o quizá era el olor delicioso que le llenaba la nariz que la hacia sentir cosas. Los labios frescos de Tomoe rozaron la comisura de los de Nanami brevemente, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Entonces se separo. Y Nanami deseo que volviera a hacerlo.

-Buenas noches

* * *

Nadie supo de la sonrisa que le quedo grabada al familiar después de que Nanami hubiera marchado a su habitación. Tomoe observó la vista desde la ventana del tren y se permitió un momento de calma. Kurama pareció imitarlo ya que no volvieron a discutir o a mandarse miraditas.

Nanami observaba a los tres demonios de vez en cuando, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la astuta Kei, quien dejo de lado su móvil y comenzó su ronda de preguntas a la pobre diosa de la tierra.

-¿Que tal van las cosas con Mikage?-Nanami se atragantó con la saliva.

-N-N-No hay novedad...-Lo de los besos y la posesividad del zorro no iba a salir de sus labios.

-¿Nada?-Nanami negó con la cabeza-Eso es que tus armas de mujer están obsoletas

-¿Obsoletas?-Ami y Nanami la miraron sin entender. Kei sonrió.

-Si tus armas de mujer son pobres o no las utilizas bien, los chicos nunca se fijaran en vosotras. !Tienes que cambiar Nanami!

-¿Cambiar?

-Prueba a verte más femenina. Como con el vestido que compraste-Nanami se sonrojó y sin pensarlo poso la vista en sus senos, poco visibles por el vestido.

-Nanami-chan es muy femenina-Dijo Ami intentando animar a la joven. Kei negó con la cabeza.

-No potencia suficiente sus armas. Fíjate-Señalo las penosas formas de su pecho-Deberías hacer algo con ellas. Resaltarlas.

-No se...

-Tranquila, ¿compraste el bikini que salia en la revista que vimos el otro día?

-Bueno...algo así-Dijo algo sonrojada. La verdad es que se había comprado dos bikinis, a cual más pequeño y vergonzoso. No sabía que iba a hacer si Tomoe la viera con aquellos bikinis. !Querría morirse!

-Ya nos los mostraras al llegar-Dijo con una sonrisa Kei. Nanami bajo los ojos.

-Chicas, mirad. Ya estamos llegando-Las avisó Ami, emocionada.

Y así llegaron a la muy deseada playa, que en aquel momento estaba llena de jóvenes y parejitas felices que disfrutaban de un bonito día junto a la costa. Todos se apresuraron a coger un buen sitio, intentando coger la mayor cantidad de sombra posible.  
Los chicos se cambiaron rápidamente, hasta Tomoe quedo hermosamente carente de ropa, mientras las chicas se marchaban a cambiarse a otro lugar. Kurama sonrió con autoridad observando al kitsune, quien le mandó varias miradas asesinas, no tardaron en ponerse a discutir como era habitual en ellos, Mizuki reía a carcajadas cuando las chicas aparecieron.

A Tomoe se le resbaló el libro que tenía en las manos cuando vio aparecer a Nanami, medio escondida detrás de Ami. Se formó un pesado silencio mientras se acercaban, Nanami estaba segura que gracias a las sensibles orejas de su familiar ya se habría dado cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón. Se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada.

Gracias a los consejos de Kei, se había comprado un bikini en tonos rojos y amarillos que se le apretaba en el pecho, sin tirantes, dejando los hombros desnudos y que se ataba con un lazo en la espalda. La parte inferior se anudaba con dos nudos a las caderas y le cubría realmente poco, a su modo de ver.  
Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta junto a la oreja, dejando que el pelo cayese sobre uno de sus hombros. Una de sus manos le temblaba frenéticamente y daba gracias a que Ami le sujetaba la otra, ya que si no lo hacía, no sabría que hacer con ellas. ¿Se tapaba? ¿Salia corriendo? ¿Que significaba aquella mirada profunda y perdida que tenía Tomoe en aquellos momentos?

-Nanani-chan-Saludó Mizuki, quien interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Nanami agradeció silenciosamente su interrupción-¡Vamos a nadar todos juntos¡

-!Ah, Sí¡ Vamos...-Dijo y tiro de Ami para que los cuatro fueran al agua, Kei se excuso diciendo que quería coger color para su nuevo novio y se estiro en una toalla. Su bonito bikini, no menos pequeño que el de Nanami, era oscuro, con motitas blancas en el sujetador, que se ataba al cuello con unos tirantes muy finos. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y se puso unas gafas de sol negras.

Tomoe y Kurama siguieron más o menos su ejemplo, el primero se estiro para continuar su lectura aunque poco leía, ya que sus ojos no se separaban de Nanami, en como se movía entre las olas con aquella diminuta ropa..., como sonreía cuando Mizuki le echaba agua, como brilaban sus ojos...  
La lectura no iba a ir muy bien...  
Kurama también se cubrió con unas gafas de sol, bien cubierto bajo la sombrilla, disfrutaba con una sonrisa de las divertidas muecas del kitsune y pensó en burlarse de él, pero desechó la idea ya que se sentía demasiado acalorado y no quería que Nanami la tomara con él.

Mientras Ami, abrazada a su pequeño flotador, ya que aun no sabía nadar bien, salpicaba a Nanami por detrás mientras esta daba un saltito y le mojaba también.

-Chicas, mirad lo que he encontrado-Dijo feliz Mizuki acercándose a las dos chicas, mostrándoles una preciosa caracola blanca, que brillaba con la luz del sol. Nanami y Ami se acercaron a él asombradas.

-Es preciosa-Dijo Nanami sonriendole a su familiar serpiente.

-Podrías hacerle un agujero y ponerle un cordón-Dijo Ami-Podrías hacerte un bonito collar.

-Es cierto

Mizuki limpió la caracola y se la entregó a Nanami, confiados en poder encontrar más cosas, le dijo a Ami que volviera a la orilla para dejar la caracola junto a sus cosas mientras Mizuki y ella bucearon en busca de nuevos tesoros submarinos.  
Después de dos inmersiones la joven diosa de la tierra no encontró más que alguna concha agrietada y varias algas, un poco decepcionada espero flotando en el agua a Mizuki, por si él había encontrado algo.  
No tardó en ver el cabello blanco de su familiar saliendo a la superficie.

-¿Encontraste algo, Mizuki?

-Solamente unas conchas, pero son muy feas-Dijo y abrió su blanca mano y le mostró cuatro conchas blancas como el nácar, lisas, sin ningún rasguño ni rotura.

-No, son muy bonitas. ¿Me las puedo quedar?

Su familiar sonrió, conmovido por poder hacer sonreír de aquella manera a su maestra, la adoraba por encima de todas las cosas, sabía de sus sentimientos con su compañero kitsune, era consciente que ella nunca podría amarlo de la misma manera. Se conformaba con permanecer a su lado y que no lo dejara solo. Nanami se había convertido en todo para Mizuki.

-Claro-Las cuatro conchas calleron en la palma de la joven con un suspiro. Nanami las apretó en su palma-Deberíamos salir ya, tienes los ojos un poco rojos, Nanami-chan.

En verdad le picaban un poco los ojos, como si tuviera arenillas o algo que le hiciera daño. Asintió con la cabeza y su familiar la ayudó a salir del agua. A mitad del camino tubo que sujetarse para no caer, Mizuki la sujeto y la alzó, como a una princesa. Nanami dejo que la sujetara, a pesar de que muy dentro de sí, deseaba que fueran otros los brazos que la sujetaran.


	6. Capitulo 6: Ropa Interior

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Sexto capitulo: Ropa Interior**

* * *

Mizuki llevó a Nanami junto a los demás, Tomoe se levantó al verlo llegar, dejando el libro olvidado en la arena. En dos zancadas estuvo junto a ellos, sus ojos calibraron a ambos, parándose en los lugares donde la serpiente sujetaba a su maestra, sus manos junto a la cálida piel de Nanami. Y ella estaba usando aquella diminuta prenda...  
Sus orejas amenazaron con salir, rompiendo su hechizo, pero consiguió contenerse. Fulminó a Mizuki con la mirada.

-¿Que sucedió?-Bramó con voz profunda, evitando subir mucho el tono de voz para que las amigas de Nanami no lo notasen.

-No fue nada, estuvimos buceando un rato, encontramos unas conchas...Nanami-chan solamente tiene los ojos rojos por el mar-Explicó mientras dejaba a Nanami en el suelo. Esta recuperó el equilibrio y miro, bajando los ojos, hacia su amado familiar zorro. Se sentía alagada porque Tomoe se preocuparse tanto por ella, sentía el corazón alocado y lleno de molestas mariposas.

-Estoy bien...-Dijo suavemente, Tomoe la miro y se acerco, sujetando con sus manos el rostro de Nanami y clavando sus profundos ojos en los de ella. Se creo un mundo paralelo entre ellos, la mirada de su familiar era tan intensa...Nanami no podía ni respirar o parpadear por miedo a perder aquella conexión con Tomoe. Pero tan pronto como empezó, acabo. Tomoe se alejó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, tienes los ojos rojos...Ven, podemos ponerte algo de hielo-Dijo y Nanami se apresuró a seguirlo. La hizo sentar en la toalla que anteriormente había ocupado el familiar y mientras él buscaba los hielos en las bolsas que habían traído, Nanami se dedico a observarlo.  
Los rayos del sol le daban en el cabello, haciendo que brillara con reflejos dorados, los mechones danzaban en el aire como por encanto, ocultando parte de aquellos pómulos duros y suaves, tenía la mirada concentrada en buscar aquello para aliviarla, sus brazos, fuertes, sin un gramo de grasa estaban contraídos moviéndose con elegancia, con la elegancia propia de un animal sagrado.  
Era una de las pocas veces que podía ver a su familiar de aquella guisa, con un simple bañador azul marino, anudado en las caderas, justo debajo de los graciosos huesecillos de las caderas, de aquella tableta de chocolate bien marcada, su piel pálida brillaba bajo aquel día de sol.  
Hasta la espalda estaba bien definida, fuerte, musculosa pero no saltona. Tomoe era fuerte, pero su cuerpo era delgado, bien proporcionado...tanto su color de pelo como sus hermosas orejas acentuaban aquel halo mágico que siempre le acompañaba. Nanami tembló, por los sentimientos acalorados que estaban surgiendo en su interior. Por un momento deseó volver al momento en que la beso en las escaleras del templo y no en la playa,...!Basta de pensamientos extraños!

-Ten-Dijo Tomoe, rompiendo su ensoñación. Sus ojos enfocaron el pequeño paquete de hielos que tenía en sus manos-Échate en la toalla-Lo hizo y Tomoe le colocó el paquetito sobre los ojos cerrados-¿Te alivia? ¿Esta muy frío?

-No, se siente muy bien-Dijo Nanami y escucho los pasos cercanos de Tomoe y el ruido inconfundible de la arena cuando se sentó junto a ella. Nanami dejo que sus sentidos volasen muy lejos...Podía escuchar las risas de Kei y Ami, esta ultima emocionada por un comentario de Kurama, escuchó vagamente algún pajaro a lo lejos y más voces de gente que paseaba o conversaba en las toallas cercanas...  
En verdad parecía que el frío le estaba haciendo bien, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la preocupación que vio reflejada en los ojos de Tomoe, intentó controlarse ya que era consciente de que el familiar estaba junto a ella, podía sentir el calor de su piel junto a su brazo...¿Cuando se había acercado tanto? ¿Antes estaba tan cerca?

Su corazón latía desbocado cuando sintió los dedos frescos de su familiar en las mejillas, un suave caricia...Nanami no movió un musculo, fingiendo que dormía o que no era consciente de que la estaba tocando.  
¿Pero que hacia? ¿Por que la estaba tocando de aquella manera?  
Los dedos del familiar le acariciaron la mandíbula, se acercó peligrosamente a los labios y Nanami tubo que hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos para no temblar o abrir la boca. Su temperatura corporal estaba al máximo, sentía como todo su cuerpo se calentaba deliciosamente y cuando los dedos frescos del familiar bajaron por su cuello dio un suspiro que hizo que Tomoe se detuviera.

* * *

Luego de esos acontecimientos vergonzosos, Tomoe no volvió a tocarla, se recostó y se tapo el rostro con su famoso libro hasta que fue la hora de regresar al ryokan. Nanami, ya recuperada de su "lesión" era acompañada por sus amigas, quienes cuchicheaban en voz baja los eventos ocasionados en la toalla.  
Nanami enrojeció cuando le relataron lo bien que se veían mientras Tomoe acariciaba su rostro bajo la sombrilla, Ami describió la mirada del familiar como amorosa mientras la acariciaba sonriendo tiernamente...¿Tiernamente? Pensó Nanami para negar posteriormente con la cabeza. ¿Tomoe sonriendo tiernamente? !No te lo imagines Nanami¡ ¡Que se te va la mente¡

La habitación del ryokan resulto ser mejor de lo esperado, obviamente por cortesía de los tengus admiradores de Kurama, que tuvieron la amabilidad de separar la habitación para las chicas y los chicos. Nanami estaba colocando sus cosas cuando sus amigas le informaron que iban a ir a los baños para relajarse un poco y gracias a los grititos de Mizuki descubrió que los chicos también pensaban ir a relajarse a las aguas.  
Nanami les dijo que ella prefería descansar un poco antes de ir, colocar sus cosas y explorar la habitación.

Después de escuchar las puertas cerrándose, Nanami suspiro observando sus cuatro prendas de ropa interior que se había traído para el viaje, una de ellas escogida por su querida amiga Kei, que no sabía si debía seguir llamándola así...¿Aquella ropa interior era medio transparente o eran las luces de neón que la hacían ver cosas raras?

Definitivamente era medio transparente...e incluso tenían lacitos en la zona del pecho. Nanami se sonrojó y miro varias veces a los lados. Nadie.

Se desprendió de su vestido de playa y lentamente de la ropa interior que llevaba de lunares. Las minúsculas braguitas transparentes fueron fáciles de colocar...sin duda era una prenda muy femenina, hasta el color rosado de la prenda acentuaba el color de su piel...  
Se ajustó el sujetador en la espalda y lo cerro por delante, ya que a diferencia de los que solía usar, este era de cierra frontal. Se colocó los tirantes y se observó en el espejo que había en la habitación, ¿Estaba más femenina?  
Lo cierto era que el color le favorecía, las partes que transparentaba eran un poco notorias y el encaje tampoco ayudaba demasiado...aunque los lacitos en las braguitas a los lados no eran feos...  
Sus manos rozaron sus senos sobre la tela del sujetador...¿Era su impresión o se notaban más grandes?

La puerta de su cuarto chirrió en ese preciso momento y la cara de Nanami era un poema pero más la de su familiar zorro cuando entro y vio a su maestra de esa guisa. Las manos de ella seguían en sus senos y las de Tomoe estaban en la puerta que estaba en serio peligro de destrozo por las garras del kitsune.

-¿T-T-T-T-O-O-M-M-O-E?-Tartamudeo la joven quien no sabía que hacer...¿Le tiraba la mesa en la cabeza? ¿El gel de baño? ¿El peine? ¿Le tiraba otra cosa? ¿Gritaba? ¿Lloraba?. Sus piernas parecían gelatina y lo peor era que el familiar no parecía tener la intención de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, !Que verguenza! ¿Por que tenía que entrar precisamente en aquel momento? ¿Y por que de todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente Tomoe? Tierra tragame.

* * *

Tomoe había sido arrastrado por la serpiente y ese odioso cuervo a los baños, pero él no estaba de humor para baños en aquel momento...Sus dedos aun memorizaban el calor y la suavidad de la piel de su maestra cuando tubo la osadía de tocarla minutos antes en la playa.  
Él no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero cuando estuvo sentado a su lado, escuchando su respiración, su olor que le llegaba a la punta de la nariz...saber que tenía su pequeño cuerpo a dos centímetros,...

Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, primero inconscientemente pero luego al ver que ella no se movía, su instinto decidió por él y siguió acariciándola, aventurándose a tocar más allá, acariciando sus labios lentamente. Su mente volvió al momento en que la había besado mientras llevaba el labial aquel...  
Quiso acercarse y aprovechar que sus ojos estaban tapados por los hielos para rozar los labios suaves de la joven pero no lo hizo, ya que gracias a sus sentidos podía saber que las amigas de Nanami lo estaban observando...Malditas fueran...

Consiguió alejarse de los pesados de Mizuki y Kurama, sus pasos volvieron a la habitación, encontrándola vacía, menos la del cuarto de las chicas que estaba medio abierta. Se acercó lentamente al sentir la presencia de su maestra tras las paredes. ¿Nanami no había ido a los baños con sus compañeras?

Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando observó a su maestra desnudándose como una pequeña diosa pagana en la intimidad del cuarto, su piel blanca fue descubriéndose a medida que se iba desprendiendo de sus prendas. Cuando estuvo finalmente sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su pequeño cuerpo, Tomoe sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, desvelándole todos sus secretos...Deseaba a aquella pequeña diosa que lo tentaba de aquella manera tan cruel...¿Desde cuando Nanami era tan hermosa? ¿Desde cuando aquellos pequeños pechos se habían vuelto tan grandes?  
¿Que se estaba colocando? Se preguntó el familiar cuando la joven cogió unas diminutas prendas rosas y subió una de ellas por sus largas piernas, tapando con ella su pequeño y respingon...Vale...¿Pero aquello no era medio transparente? ¿Que hacía su inocente Nanami llevando aquello? ¿Y por que era tan pequeño?

Nanami prosiguió aquella extraña labor que la estaba ocupando y que Tomoe no podía dejar de observar...Perdido en como tapaba sus senos con un diminuto sujetador a juego con la braguita y que al parecer también era bastante reveladora...Aunque debía admitir que se adaptaban a sus formas...demasiado bien...  
Pero cuando ella se llevo las manos a los pechos...Tomoe clavó las uñas en la madera de la puerta, haciéndola chirriar y que Nanami se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, Tomoe no sabía donde meterse,...¿Acaso descubriría que estuvo allí todo el tiempo? Seguro que lo mandaría permanecer arrodillado por un siglo...Y se lo merecería...

-¿T-T-T-T-O-O-M-M-O-E?-Tartamudeo completamente sonrojada y con las manos aún rodeando su blanca piel, sin haber movido un musculo.

¿Que se supone que debería decir? ¿Que se supone que era lo correcto?  
Nanami perdió el equilibrio en aquel pequeño momento de no-lucidez y Tomoe corrió para sujetarla para que no se hiciera daño. La sujeto a tiempo y ambos cayeron en el suelo, Nanami abajo con el peso del familiar encima. Este último se disculpo por estarla aplastando y elevó el cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente.  
Tomoe la observaba perdido en su mirada chocolatada sin saber que debería hacer, sus manos estaban sobre su cuerpo, más concretamente sobre su cintura y peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Y parecían muy contentas de estar allí.

-¿Tomoe?-Su dulce voz se coló por sus sensibles orejas, las cuales se movieron buscando captar su sonido, el zorro apretó la mandíbula. Estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo. Solo quería tomarla y rozar cada pequeño recoveco de su cuerpo.

Su mano derecha abandonó su lugar para acariciarle el rostro, lentamente, calibrando su reacción; ella se dejó, buscando el contacto de su mano, como si le estuviera dando permiso para rebajarse a sus más bajos instintos. No creía que ella aun pudiera guardar sentimientos por él, después de como se portó con ella...

-Nanami...-Gruño, todo su cuerpo temblaba por tocarla de nuevo, por poder hacer algo más que tocarla-Yo...

-No pienses que eres un familiar...-Susurro con sus ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente-No somos diosa y familiar solo somo Tomoe y Nanami...

No pudo seguir aguantando su dulce mirada y bajo el rostro hacia el hueco de su hombro, inspiro profundamente, llenándose del perfume de su maestra, en su mente se formaron las palabras que Kotarou había dicho cuando habían salido al cine. No quería seguir reprimiéndose...No quería arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho...!Maldición! !La deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie!

Nanami dio un saltito cuando la lengua de Tomoe recorrió su cuello, tortuosamente lento, sorbiendo su piel, aplastándola dulcemente con su cuerpo...Sus labios mordisquearon su oreja, torturándola una y otra vez.  
Su rostro se acercó al suyo, los mechones plateados del familiar le acariciaban las mejillas y ella abrió los labios cuando él la instó lamiéndole el labio inferior con lentitud.  
Exploró su boca hasta saciarse, mordisqueaba sus labios a intervalos, prolongando el dolor y el calor, juntando sus lenguas y compartiendo un beso adulto y sensual que dejo a Nanami en otra dimensión, desconocida para ella.  
El kitsune volvió a lamer su cuello, tomándose su tiempo para dejar pequeñas marquitas con los colmillos, llegando al principio de aquellos suaves senos, ocultos bajo aquellos encajes y telas transparentes. Acercó su mano para destrozar la pequeña tela con sus largas uñas.

-No...no la destroces...-Susurró con voz pastosa Nanami enderezándose un poco, llevando a Tomoe con ella-Me gusta...esta ropa...

Tomoe uso los brazos para rodearla y levantarla, colocandola sobre su regazo, sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura-¿Te gusta?-Dijo melodiosamente y acercó el rostro hacía sus senos, que le quedaban a la altura de su rostro y lamió el encaje que cubría su rosado pezón-No puedes llevar esto.

Nanami gimió cuando volvió a lamer su delicado pezón sobre el encaje-¿P-Por que?

-Porque me hace querer poseerte...

Nanami tembló por el sonido casi mágico de la voz de Tomoe, quien deslizó el pequeño tirante por su brazo y descubrió su pequeño pecho derecho. Rodeó con su mano la suave piel y observó como hechizado como el pequeño pezón se endurecía bajo su escrutinio.  
La joven volvió a gemir cuando el kitsune cubrió con sus labios aquel hermoso botón, lamiéndolo y estimulándolo...haciendo que Nanami echara la cabeza hacía atrás y apretara el rostro del familiar contra su pecho.

-T-Tomoe...-Aquellos ruiditos eran música para los oídos del familiar, quien encontró el broche delantero del sujetador y así pudo desacerse de aquella prenda molesta. Observó los pequeños pechos de su diosa, maravillado, sin poder contenerse a tocarlos con las manos...Entraban perfectamente en sus manos, eran suaves como el satén y eran deliciosos como el mejor sake del familiar serpiente.

Sus manos abandonaron sus pechos para situarse en su cintura, acariciando su espalda, jugando con su cabello, ella bajo el rostro y lo besó, tomando la iniciativa del beso, siendo esta vez ella quien lo tocase. Le recorrió el cuello, fuerte, masculino, jugando con aquellos mechones como la misma luna.

-¿P-Puedo...tocarte?-Preguntó tímida, posando las manos en sus hombros, sobre el kimono azul que estaba usando. Los ojos del familiar la observaron y al no ver negación en su mirada, la joven diosa de la tierra se aventuro bajo las solapas de la prenda del familiar. Buscó el obi y lo desató sin pensar demasiado, apartando las solapas descubriendo la piel de porcelana de Tomoe.  
Nanami enrojeció al desprenderlo completamente de la ropa, que cayó a sus pies. Le acarició los hombros, descubriendo que cada centímetro de su familiar era duro y musculoso, fuerte y masculino, bien proporcionado y también que podría pasarse horas tocando aquella suave piel. Cambió las manos por los labios, recorriéndole los pectorales como si fuera un rasca y gana.

-Na-nanami...-Sentirse acariciado por Nanami...era una experiencia que Tomoe no pensaba que fuera a poder conseguir sino en sueños...pero ahí estaba, sus labios sobre su piel, recorriendo su pecho, sintiendo como los pechos de ella se rozaban contra su cintura y su cabello se esparramaba por encima de ellos. Cuando ella se aventuro a tocar su miembro, Tomoe gimió, expectante pero la detuvo. Ella lo miro dudosa y temerosa de no haberlo hecho bien-Espera...

-¿No..lo hice bien?

!Maldición¡ ¿Como iba a hacer algo mal aquella pequeña diosa?

-Sólo... déjame...-La sujetó de las caderas, echándola de nuevo en el suelo, situándose entre sus piernas. Sus manos acariciaron el interior de sus muslos, aventurándose a rozar el algodón que aún protegía su centro intimo. Sus dedos encontraron el algodón húmedo, dispuesto para él. Inhalo profundamente antes de apartar lentamente el algodón dejando la intimidad de su maestra a su escrutinio-Estas...tan húmeda...

Sus dedos rozaron la zona, haciendo temblar a la joven, quien apretó los puños y gimió cuando un travieso dedo del kitsune se introdujo en su calidez. Lo empezó a mover lentamente, tanteando la zona, intentando no asustarla mientras la estimulaba con un solo dedo.

-Nanami-Ella abrió los ojos, nublados por la pasión, para observarlo llevarse aquel dedo a los labios, lamiéndolo tortuosamente lento. Ella enrojeció avergonzada-Abre tus piernas, Nanami.

Ella, como si se tratase de una muñeca bajo las ordenes de su constructor lo hizo, dejándole espacio para que Tomoe se colocase entre sus piernas. El familiar estaba a punto de volver a tocarla cuando se escucharon voces fuera de la habitación.

-Esos baños termales son muy relajantes...-Esa era Ami

-Me pregunto donde estará Momozono. No quiso venir con nosotras-Y esa era Kei.

Tanto Diosa como familiar se separaron, sonrojados hasta la punta de las orejas. !Si entraban ahora los encontrarían! Tomoe se vistió rápidamente y cogió el yukata del ryokan de Nanami colocándoselo por encima. Esta se cubrió su desnudez con la tela y recogió el sujetador del suelo. Su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado y seguramente tenía cara de orgasmo. Agradeció que Tomoe fuera más rápido en actuar que ella.

-Hablaremos luego-Dijo y salió por la ventana, escabulléndose fuera de la habitación. Nanami quedó sola y aprobecho para atarse el obi y esconder el sujetador en su bolsa.  
Descubrió entonces que no tenía su braguita. Miro hacía donde se había ido Tomoe. Se sonrojó. Ami y Kei entraron posteriormente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la joven muy despeinada y con unos misteriosos mordisquitos en el cuello.

Nadie vio la sonrisa de Kei cuando escuchó reír a Kurama y a Mizuki, que acaban de llegar a la habitación. Pero sin Tomoe.


	7. Capitulo 7: Yukata

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Esta espero que sea una serie de pequeñas historias con una pizca de romance/Humor con una serie de objetos femeninos que nuestra protagonista, Nanami, empezara a usar de una manera o de otra xDD

Veremos que reacciones desencadenan en Tomoe xDDD y en el resto de familiares

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Se que tengo aun algunas historias inconclusas, lo sé, pero aun no tengo seguro como continuarlas

sed pacientes

Disfrutar con estas nuevas historias :3

* * *

_**Cosas Femeninas**_

* * *

**Séptimo**** Capitulo: Yukata**

* * *

Nanami sonrió incomoda a sus amigas cuando entraron en la habitación y la miraron como si estuvieran estudiándola, poniéndola aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba de por sí, que ya era difícil.  
Su cuerpo aun estaba caliente, extrañando el cuerpo y los besos de Tomoe. Aún le parecía un sueño que hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo con su familiar, de unir sus almas y sus cuerpos...fue tan extraño...como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias del kitsune, como buscaba sus labios en sus pechos, el calor que se formaba en su interior y parte baja. Pensar que hace nada estaba desnuda, con el cuerpo cálido de Tomoe junto al suyo, sus pechos junto al fuerte de Tomoe, había estado a punto de rodear el miembro de su familiar, aquella parte de los chicos que ella no conocía en absoluto. En verdad no había si lo que había hecho le había gustado a Tomoe, él no había dicho que no pero no estaba segura, ¿Como lo hacía bien?

-Voy a ir a darme un baño-Dijo para alejarse de las miradas de sus dos compañeras, sobre todo de Kei que no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa enigmática que no le gustaba un pelo.

-Tomate tu tiempo, Nanami-chan-Dijo sonriente Ami, quien se estaba haciendo un moño para refrescarse.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Nanami salió de la habitación, caminando rápidamente hacía los baños sin pararse a observar las múltiples decoraciones que estaban desperdigados por los pasillos. Se cruzó con algunos huéspedes que se quedaron mirándola mientras pasaba, pero que después volvían a sus quehaceres en el ryokan.

En los baños, Nanami dejó su poca ropa en una cesta y entró en el lugar donde se situaban las pozas de agua termal. Extrañamente no se encontraba ninguna otra persona bañándose en las cálidas aguas, así que Nanami se dio el lujo de meterse en la más grande, donde si quería podía hacer unos largos de piscina.  
Lo cierto es que el agua caliente y el vapor, junto a la naturaleza salvaje y la puesta de sol le daban al lugar un encanto sobrenatural solo posible en un ryokan gobernado por seres sobrenaturales como lo eran los tengu.  
Se echó el pelo hacía atrás, acariciándose el cuello en el proceso, sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo desnudo, imaginándose por un momento que eran las de Tomoe y no las suyas. Gimió y se detuvo casi al instante. ¿Pero que hacía? ¿Y si entraba alguien? ¿Que cara pondría si la pillaban tocándose de aquella manera?

-Solo relájate, no pienses más en ello...-Se sumergió bajo las aguas.

* * *

Cuando volvió, todos ya se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, junto a un suculento banquete que olía deliciosamente. Tomoe le dirigió una mirada pero no hizo ningún comentario y Nanami se disculpo un momento para ponerse un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior y cambiarse de kimono.  
Ami le sonrió cuando se sentó poco después a su lado, Nanami le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió un cuenco y unos palillos. Kei se encargo de empezar la charla intrascendente, Mizuki se unió poco después haciendo alarde de su risa contagiosa y todos se fueron integrando poco a poco.

Kurama observó a Nanami un par de veces, esta al final le preguntó que pasaba y el pelirojo le preguntó directamente si quería ir con él a ver a Jirou, que había preguntado por ella cuando el cuervo había ido a dar las gracias por la estancia y la comida.  
Nanami tardo en contestar puesto que había recordado todo lo que había ocurrido con el tengu malhumorado que la había salvado en la montaña Kurama, finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Tomoe entrecerró los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo. Nanami no lo noto.

-Muy bien, hay una exhibición de fuegos artificiales, Jirou nos esperara en lo alto del ryokan-Las chicas se emocionaron por la parte de los fuegos artificiales.

-Podremos ponernos yukata-La emoción de Ami se contagió a las demás chicas, Nanami asintió con una sonrisa de nuevo. Tomoe la observó pero no dijo nada.

-Los podéis alquilar aquí-Dijo Kurama y las chicas decidieron ir después de haber comido. La cena ocurrió sin más incidentes, extrañamente Tomoe y Kurama no se pelearon ni nada y Mizuki tampoco intentó molestar al familiar zorro.

Las chicas se reunieron después, para ir a buscar a la amable señora que dirigía el ryokan. Era bajita y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy elaborado con un broche dorado que hacía juego con el kimono que llevaba de color negro con flores doradas. Sus ojos negros eran impresionadamente cálidos y asintieron cuando las chicas le comentaron que querían alquilar unos yukatas para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.  
Las condujo a una sala que estaba justo al lado de la recepción y se acercó a un armario que parecía bastante antiguo del que saco un primer yukata en color rosado con rayas en tonalidades más claras y unos diminutos copos de nieve en blanco, el obi en color granate a rayas iba a juego. Ami fue la que eligió ese yukata y entre todas le ayudaron a anudar el obi en la espalda. Se arregló el pelo con un broche en forma de estrella.  
Para Kei eligió un yukata verde botella con unas ramas de sakura en amarillo y naranja cuyo obi era verde claro con cuadrados en amarillo, la señora le hizo un recogido a un lado de la cara, ajustándolo con un bonito decorado en verde. Y finalmente a Nanami le ofreció un yukata en azul marino con espirales blancas que en el centro de la espiral se dibujaban unas flores rojas, el obi era negro con rayas al igual que Ami pero que eran de color azul más claro.  
Se recogió un par de mechones en la nuca con un pasador y en un lado se sujetó el flequillo con una orquilla con forma de flor.

Las chicas se vistieron y se colocaron las sandalias, que hacían ver sus pies más pequeños y elegantes. Los chicos las fueron a recoger minutos después, también vestidos con unos elegantes yukatas veraniegos y Kurama y Mizuki alabaron lo hermosas que se veían. Nanami miro disimuladamente a Tomoe pero este parecía estar de mal humor así que desistió.  
Mizuki llevaba un yukata masculino en verde oscuro con obi negro y se había recogido las mangas para tener los brazos más fresquitos, Kurama iba con uno similar en rojo oscuro mientras que Tomoe iba de azul, cruzado de brazos los seguía mientras salían de la entrada hacía el interior del bosque.  
Era el tengu quien los guiaba pues era quien mejor conocía la zona y sabía de buena mano donde habían quedado con Jirou. Nanami estaba ansiosa por volver a ver al malhumorado cuarto jefe tengu, saber que tal iban las cosas por la montaña tengu, sobre Botanmaru y sobre los pequeños tengus que habían nacido.

-¿Y esa persona con la que hemos quedado quien es?-Pregunto Kei a medida que subían.

-Es un pariente cercano-Dijo Kurama, que sujetaba la mano de Ami para que esta no tropezara con las pequeñas rocas o con sus propios pies-Se llama Jirou.

-¿Será guapo?-Le comentó en voz baja a Nanami quien se sonrojo levemente y Kei le dio un pequeño codazo entre risas-No quieras quedarte con todos Momozono.

-No es así-Dijo de igual modo. Ella solo deseaba Tomoe y sus mejillas se calentaron al recordar los últimos acontecimientos acarecidos en la habitación del ryokan, de como sus manos la desnudaron, como tocaron sus pechos, sus labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su lengua enredándose con la suya...como el cabello de su familiar rozaba sus mejillas...su respiración agitada...

-Nanami

Como sus dedos la acariciaron en su centro más intimo...

-!Nanami!-Un brazo le rodeo la cintura, impidiendo que casi tropezase con una roca que había en el camino y que posiblemente le hubiera dejado un gran moretón. La diosa de la tierra se encontró con los ojos intensamente violetas de su familiar, que estaba demasiado cerca y obviamente eran sus manos las que la habían sujetado de la cintura para que no se hiciera daño-¿Eres tonta? ¿Acaso no miras por donde caminas?

-L-Lo...siento...-Tomoe le sujeto una mano y tiro de ella para que no se separase del grupo. Nanami dejo que la encaminase ya que se sentía demasiado avergonzada por sus actos...!Como se le ocurría fantasear con esas cosas en un momento como aquel! Debería darle vergüenza.

Pocos minutos después habían llegado al lugar acordado y la imponente figura de Jirou los esperaba, Nanami agradeció que Kurama le hubiera informado que sus amigas iban a venir y que no podía dejar que vieran sus alas de tengu.  
Todos se acercaron e hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes de Kei y Ami, Ami se asustó un poco cuando el tengu le miro con aquellos ojos suyos de eterno enfado pero Kei le puso en cintura diciéndole que debía tratar mejor a las chicas si quería encontrar novia. El tengu se sonrojo levemente, observando de reojo a la diosa de la tierra quien estaba mirando a Tomoe.

-Esta por empezar-Anunció Mizuki, que se había acercado para tener una mejor vista del expectaculo.

Aquella fue una noche hermosa, el cielo se iluminó de verde, azul, rojo, amarillo y de todos los colores que pudieras imaginarte, con las formas más inverosímiles que también pudieras imaginarte. Estallaban en el cielo con una explosión brillante, que hacían que se te acelerase el corazón.  
En un momento de la noche, Nanami entabló una corta conversación con Jirou, en la que este le sonrió en un instante haciendo sonrojar levemente a la joven, que cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación, después de haber tosido un poco. Se alegró de que todos estuvieran bien e incluso le dijo que iría un día de visita por la montaña Kurama para jugar con Botanmaru.  
La diosa de la tierra se alejó un poco de los demás para ver los últimos fuegos más tranquilamente. Se apoyó cerca de un tronco seco de árbol y no fue poco tiempo después que se perdió en la magia de los fuegos artificiales y en sus formas sinuosas en el cielo.


End file.
